<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're my everything by uwuxuxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446183">you're my everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi'>uwuxuxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Anal Sex, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Light Angst, Love God!Sungchan, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Slow Burn, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, human!Johnny, it is soft pls love her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Veneration, Sungchan has learned, comes in many different forms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're my everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! welcome to another episode of "mars has sungchan brainrot and wrote a fic faster than strictly necessary to get it out and also hurt their friends!" anyways, this is dedicated to al, sharks, and iris, without whom i would not have finished this. i am also gonna use this space to apologize for the emotions i put them through and thank al and sharks for beta'ing her. i love you!!!</p>
<p>title is...from my everything by nct u.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veneration, Sungchan has learned, comes in many different forms.</p>
<p>For some people it is a windowsill decorated with a pink candle, rose perfume, and rose quartz. For others, it can be a quick thank you to the sky as they bring a lover into their bed. Some set lavender honey and rose water out for him and ask for love. He adores them all and understands that not everyone invests equal time to their faiths. There is no right way to worship him, after all, for the only altar he needs is a bedroom and someone capable of love. </p>
<p>But he also knows of one human who dedicates so much to him that he stands out radiantly from others who offer their prayers and desires to Sungchan. </p>
<p>John Jun Suh, the only son of his parents, does not pray for love for himself. He prays for his parents, his friends, and the world around him. He lifts a prayer to Sungchan for his young neighbor, Jisung, who is in love with his best friend, and Sungchan still does not know what to think of such an action. Jisung himself had whispered a prayer into a rose for Chenle's affection but Sungchan didn’t need to give it. All he needed to do was give the other boy a push and Chenle and Jisung were holding hands in the town square the next day.</p>
<p>It was enough for Johnny to garner Sungchan’s full and undivided attention.</p>
<p>Johnny is one of the only people in his town who has a proper altar dedicated to Sungchan–a beautiful handmade cherry wood cabinet carved with roses and two rabbits–and who takes time out of his day to offer his undivided attention to his god.</p>
<p>Sungchan is no stranger to love but this is something wholly different and the tingle it sends down his spine is hard to ignore. But humans were humans and engaging with them, while not frowned upon, was a problematic endeavor.</p>
<p>Humans did not live forever and becoming a god was terrifying to some.</p>
<p>So Sungchan sits at a window and looks down at the town, chin in hand, and watches as Johnny goes about his days. He spends a great deal of time at the market, bartering for things Sungchan cannot quite make out and laughing with someone who Sungchan assumes is his best friend. He wishes in his quietest moments that he could walk among them, to understand why Johnny spends so much time in the market and who his best friend is outside of knowing his name.</p>
<p>“Longing doesn’t suit you.” Sungchan looks up to find Taeyong in his room, radiant as ever in his pale golden robes. As his father crosses the floor to stand beside him Sungchan lets a sigh fall from his lips and tilts his head back to look at Taeyong from that angle. There is a bruise tucked just under his jaw and it is not hard to imagine what he was doing with Jaehyun before coming to check on him. “is he out?”</p>
<p>“He is. He’s in the market again,” Sungchan says and rests his cheek on his father’s hand where it rests on his shoulder. “I would think he fancied someone there if I couldn’t feel that is not the case.”</p>
<p>Sungchan does not need to look up to know that there is an amused smile on Taeyong’s lips. Taeyong knows his son and is the god of marriage. Situations like this are easy to make sense of. “Would you be jealous if he did?”</p>
<p>Would he? Sungchan watches Johnny buy a flower for a little girl, his laugh lighting up his face. He watches his friend, Ten, roll his eyes but wave at the little girl as she runs off. “He is not mine, appa. Why would I be jealous?”</p>
<p>Taeyong hums and leans down to press a soft kiss to Sungchan’s head, hazel eyes still on Johnny as he moves throughout the marketplace. He weighs mangoes in his hands and laughs again at something his friend says. “Are you certain that he isn’t yours? He certainly prays to you like he is.”</p>
<p>Sungchan has no answer to that and merely pouts. Johnny is devoted, yes, but he owes Sungchan nothing at all. If he fell in love with any of the humans to pray to Sungchan and Taeyong for his affections then Sungchan wouldn’t stop him. Humans fall in love and Sungchan merely sits at his window and watches them do it. It doesn’t hurt, even if a human catches his eye, but it leaves him feeling a little hollow. </p>
<p>It might be unusual for the god of love to not be in love but it is not like he’s had many opportunities to do so. Their pantheon is small and Sungchan has no interest in those who are around him. </p>
<p>“If he is mine,” he says slowly, shoulders slumping under the scent of his father’s elderflower and lavender perfume, “why can’t I have him?”</p>
<p>Taeyong laughs and wraps his arms around his son to give him a tight hug. “Because, my darling, you haven’t tried to take him yet. He prays to you every day, offers himself up for your pickings, and you simply sit at this window and watch him.”</p>
<p>Johnny picks his mangoes and Sungchan’s eyes follow him as he walks down the road to a jewelry stand that he doesn’t typically frequent. He looks as if he’s going to spend a long time there, so Sungchan allows himself to contemplate his father’s words. This is Taeyong’s area of expertise–romance and relationships–while Sungchan is mostly the act of falling in love. Perhaps he <em> should </em> take his advice.</p>
<p>“Is it that easy?” he asks after a long moment. He reaches up to curl his fingers around Taeyong’s arms and thinks about how every time Johnny lights a pink candle on his altar, it feels like a caress on Sungchan’s skin. How the kisses Johnny leaves on his rose quartz pillar tingle Sungchan’s cheek as if he is receiving them himself.</p>
<p>“It is only as hard as you make it, baby,” Taeyong kisses his head again. His eyes find Johnny as he sets a pair of pearl-drop earrings in his basket of groceries and he wonders if Minhyung will be delivering the pretty things to Sungchan when the day is over. “He may not be yours physically, but he has his heart open to you. No one is stopping you from taking it.”</p>
<p>That may be true but that doesn’t mean that Sungchan has the courage to do it.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Johnny sits on his knees and lays pink rose petals and pearl earrings on his altar with the utmost reverence. He lights the candles one by one, rests his forehead atop his red altar cloth, and offers himself up to his god. He prays for the health of his parents and that Ten can find love after finally deciding that he is ready for it. He prays for the town even though he knows many of them pray for their own love.</p>
<p>And he offers a prayer for Sungchan himself. He wishes the god happiness and comfort and he hopes that the god has a love as great as the ones he gives his devotees.</p>
<p>When he rises from his devotion, Sungchan is trembling in his bed, hand resting over his heart as he thinks of the human so selfless that he would offer a prayer up for the happiness of a god. As the candles are blown out, a single tear falls from Sungchan’s eye as he finally lets himself admit how badly he wants Johnny to love him more than as a deity who listens to his prayers.</p>
<p>Minhyung comes into his room later that night with his box of offerings and Sungchan sighs as his face twists in concern. It is often that the love deities are overcome with emotion but it is not often that Sungchan himself cries. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I think my father was right,” Sungchan says as he sits up in bed and lets his silk robe slide off of his shoulder. Minhyung climbs up beside him and sets the box of gifts in Sungchan’s lap, fixing the robe and pressing a soft kiss to Sungchan’s cheek. “Longing doesn’t suit me.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t,” Minhyung agrees. He’s amicable about it so Sungchan does not fight him. He merely wipes his eyes and opens the box. The usual trinkets and gifts are there and Sungchan wastes no time in popping one of his favorite cherry lollipops in his mouth as he shifts through it. The lollipop is from Ten and Sungchan is pleased to find a note asking for help in finding love. Kun from across town has also sent a lollipop, this one Sungchan offers to Minhyung because he likes the grape flavor a little less, and his note tells of his unreturned affections for Ten. Ten, who Sungchan knows, cares very deeply for the man.</p>
<p>This, it seems, is a common misconception amongst the humans of their town. He will deal with them in the morning.</p>
<p>He is in the middle of sorting the offerings into piles when he comes across Johnny’s and cradles the earrings carefully in his hands. Even for a coastal town like Johnny’s, pearl is expensive but it is one of Sungchan’s absolute favorite things and Johnny’s care to get it for him makes his heart twist inside of his chest. </p>
<p>“He didn't leave a note,” Minhyung says around his lollipop, splayed out on Sungchan’s bed with a new teddy bear Sungchan had been given as thanks for helping a family conceive. Minhyung will <em>not </em>be taking it, but he can hold it for now. “Did he pray aloud?”</p>
<p>“He did.” Sungchan puts the earrings in his ears and picks up the jar of rose petals with a small smile. “his usual prayers and one more. For my happiness.”</p>
<p>Minhyung is silent, lips parted slightly around the candy as he stares at Sungchan. “That...he’s truly different, isn’t he? He left your father an offering, too.”</p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>There’s a smile on Minhyung’s lips as Sungchan looks over at him, twirling his lollipop within his mouth. “For your happiness.”</p>
<p>Johnny is certainly not like any other human Sungchan has seen.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Ten is sitting on the grass outside of Johnny’s home with a crown of daisies atop his pretty black hair and Johnny knows that Sungchan has answered their prayers for Ten to find love. Daisies are Kun’s favorite and the florist has been eyeing Ten for the better part of two years.</p>
<p>Johnny, much like Kun’s little brother Chenle, has simply been waiting for Ten to notice.</p>
<p>“Good morning?” Johnny asks, offering Ten a cup of coffee that he takes readily. “Did you go to the market without me?”</p>
<p>Ten smiles coyly around the lip of his mug but he and Johnny both know that ‘coy’ and ‘Ten Lee’ simply do not belong in the same sentence. “I did not.”</p>
<p>“So you went to Kun’s house before he could open up.” Johnny sits on his stoop and sips his own coffee, taking in Ten thoughtfully. He doesn’t look terribly ruffled but that doesn’t mean anything. Ten is a liar by birth and an actor by trade. If he and Kun did more than talk this morning, the only way Johnny would know is if Ten told him.</p>
<p>Which he will. “I did~ We talked, he made me a flower crown, got me off against his kitchen counter… It was delightful and I will be going back after the market closes.” Johnny rolls his eyes fondly but he’s <em>happy </em>for Ten. “He’s a wonderful lover, you know?”</p>
<p>“I do <em>not </em>know,” Johnny snorts and sips his coffee slowly. He thinks about how he woke up to an empty altar and the sensation of a kiss against his cheek.</p>
<p>Ten elbows him and leans back on his hand. “But, I guess I should thank you. I don’t think I would have had the courage to go to him if you hadn’t prayed with me.” Ten pauses as if he’s considering something great and profound, which Johnny doesn’t think he is. “I had a dream last night.”</p>
<p>“Do I want to know the contents of this dream or am I going to have to tell you to quit while you’re ahead?”</p>
<p>Ten gives him a look and points a finger at him. “John, after all I’ve done for you, you could <em>at least </em>let me tell you my sex dreams. But no, it was not sexual. I think I saw him.”</p>
<p>Johnny’s brow furrows and his mug pauses on its way to his mouth. He’s almost afraid to ask but he does it anyway. “Think you saw who?”</p>
<p>“Him. Sungchan.” Ten lifts his head to the heavens and Johnny follows his gaze thoughtfully. “He held a little rabbit in his hands and told me that I either had to get the stick out of my ass or risk losing Kun.”</p>
<p>“I,” Johnny starts, eyes not leaving the fluffy clouds, “do not think he phrased it that way.”</p>
<p>Ten shrugs. “That’s what he meant, so what does it matter? At the end of it all, I got Kun and I think I saw a god. It is a pretty solid set of circumstances, I think.”</p>
<p>Johnny doesn’t disagree with that sentiment but he finds himself wondering what Sungchan is like in person. Or in dreams, as it were. What he looks like, what his voice sounds like, things that Johnny knows he is not entitled to as a mere mortal who offers himself and his wishes on an altar to the god that Sungchan is.</p>
<p>But he is a human and it is a part of human nature to be curious.</p>
<p>Ten watches him contemplate the heavens for a few moments before speaking again. “He was beautiful.”</p>
<p>Johnny smiles and looks down at his best friend. “I don’t doubt that he was.”</p>
<p>Ten doesn’t press further, finishing his coffee and setting it down beside him. “Do you want to go to the beach and get him shells? I think he’d like shells.”</p>
<p>Johnny thinks he just might.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Sungchan finds his father in the armory and lingers by the door to wait for his training session to end. Jaehyun is a man of singular focus and Sungchan does not wish to distract him with his tempestuous feelings. So he adjusts his starburst crown and waits for his father to notice him, offering him a shy smile when he does.</p>
<p>He spends much of his time with Taeyong, from whom he inherited his attributes, but that does not mean he loves his other father any less.</p>
<p>“If you’re not done I can wait,” Sungchan offers as Jaehyun’s sword lowers and he smiles back at his son. His dimple is charming and Sungchan knows that he will not need to wait any longer. It’s polite to pretend, though.</p>
<p>“I’m finished. Would you like to go for a walk? I know you don’t much like it here,” Jaehyun sheaths his sword and sends the demigod he was training away as he wipes his brow. He’s hardly broken a sweat and Sungchan admires the strength that his father wears as a second skin.</p>
<p>“It’s not that I don’t like it here… It’s just…” Sungchan cannot come up with an excuse because he is not Donghyuck, the trickster and storyteller he is, so he merely smiles sheepishly at his father. “Yes, a walk would be nice.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun does not laugh at him, merely sends him an amused glance as he offers him his arm and guides him out of the armory. They wander into Doyoung’s garden and pick a path before Jaehyun speaks again. “Your father’s told me you fancy a human.”</p>
<p>Sungchan never imagined Taeyong would keep it a secret from Jaehyun but his ears burn all the same. “He never gives me a chance to tell you <em>anything.</em>”</p>
<p>“He’s incapable of minding his business,” Jaehyun agrees with the fondness of centuries of love and adoration of his husband thick in his tone. “He promised he wouldn’t interfere if that makes you feel any better?”</p>
<p>It does, a little. Sungchan still rests his head on his father’s unarmored shoulder and sighs. “He says that there is no point in waiting when I can just...take him. Which while true, doesn’t seem right.”</p>
<p>“You’re the god of romance, starlight,” Jaehyun chuffs Sungchan under his chin to coax out a soft laugh, “it doesn’t shock me that you don’t like that option.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like I can <em>court </em>him. We live in two different realms and he is so far out of my reach.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun raises a brow at him. “Both of those statements are wrong, just so you know.”</p>
<p>Sungchan pouts and turns his eyes to Doyoung’s vast array of jasmine blossoms, all in full bloom. “Courting him through dreams doesn’t seem right, dad. And before you tell me that there is nothing more romantic than that, he is still mortal.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun tilts his head in acceptance of that but Sungchan can tell that he’s not letting him out of the conversation that easily. “He is only mortal as long as he chooses to be, Sungchan. If you never try to have him, how will you know what he wants?”</p>
<p>Sungchan does not appreciate his fathers making sense. He truly wishes they would pick any other time to hold out their wisdom to him than when he was trying to sort his feelings out. “So you think I should visit him in his dreams?”</p>
<p>“You’ve already visited his friend,” Jaehyun points out, plucking a flower to tuck it behind Sungchan’s ear. “What is a visit to him?”</p>
<p>Far more than Sungchan can put into words.</p>
<p>“Sungchan,” he prompts softly, waiting until Sungchan lifts his head to look him in the eye. “You are the god of love. Do you not think that you deserve to experience love yourself? This human, what’s his name?”</p>
<p>“Johnny.”</p>
<p>Jaehyun smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead. “If you want to love Johnny, the only thing stopping you is yourself. Wanting things isn’t enough for you to have them.”</p>
<p>“I don’t like when you two gang up on me,” Sungchan huffs but he knows that they’re <em>right</em>. He doesn’t know when he became the god of yearning but it is a title that he would like to drop. He isn’t beside his window looking down at Johnny, which is an odd sensation in his chest, but he is comforted by the notion that his fathers have faith in his abilities. “Courting him through dreams?”</p>
<p>“I can’t think of anything more romantic than that,” Jaehyun says and Sungchan finds himself agreeing.</p>
<p>He’s not sure his fathers will agree with his plan, though.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Johnny does not often dream.</p>
<p>This is not something he’s ever thought about at length, really, it is just a fact of his life that he usually lays his head down to sleep and wakes up the next morning with no memory of any dream occurring. Flashes of happenings will sometimes linger but nothing concrete enough for Johnny to label it as a dream.</p>
<p>That changes rather suddenly a week after Ten tells him about his dream of meeting Sungchan. </p>
<p>The dream is nothing terribly remarkable outside of the rosy tint that encases it, but Johnny walks slowly through the beautiful meadow he opened his eyes in and marvels at it all. It’s nature but something about the meadow seems as if he’s a part of something private despite how open it is.</p>
<p>He spots a rose on a rock and picks it up, turning his head to the heavens and smiling at the soft pink clouds above his head. Only two deities in the heavens favored roses but Johnny knows who this is from. He brings the rose to his lips and allows his eyes to close again so he can awake.</p>
<p>Beyond the clouds, Sungchan shudders and touches his lips lightly. He marvels at the tingling sensation in them and wonders if Johnny is a much cleverer human than he initially anticipated. </p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>“You gave him a rose and he kissed it?” the delight in Donghyuck’s voice is palpable and Sungchan suddenly does not care that he’s married to the king of the gods—he’s going to smother this nuisance with a pillow one day soon. “And you <em>felt </em>it! Was that on purpose?”</p>
<p>“When he strangles you, will that be on purpose?” Minhyung asks as he holds out Sungchan’s box of offerings to him before nearly dumping Donghyuck’s in his lap with a fond eye roll. “Must you <em> always </em>pick on someone?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Sungchan and Donghyuck answer at the same time and Sungchan finally does throw a pillow at the sun god. It’s a miracle he gets anything done with how much trouble he causes for everyone else. “And it <em>wasn’t </em>on purpose. I feel everything that he does when it comes to my altar and worship, so I just assume that’s a part of it.”</p>
<p>Sungchan sorts through his new lollipop collection as Donghyuck mulls that senTence over and lifts a golden necklace out of his offering box. It’s handsome and Sungchan holds his hand out for it, smiling sweetly as it’s handed over with no complaint. It’ll count as an apology for whatever nonsense Donghyuck is going to say to him.</p>
<p>“You feel everything? Like what?”</p>
<p>“When he blows out the candles, kisses the rose quartz.. things like that. The kiss to the rose just...felt different… I don't like the looks I'm getting.”</p>
<p>Donghyuck sits up and the delight on his face is scarier than Minhyung’s concern. “Sungchan, he’s in love with you.”</p>
<p>“Fuck <em> off! </em> I’m telling your husband you’re bullying me!” Taeil wouldn’t do anything but saying the threat is satisfying. “He can’t love me, he doesn’t know me!”</p>
<p>Minhyung gives him a look that points out the criticism in that statement and Sungchan firmly ignores it. “Or, in another life, he was one of your high priests before we stopped having those.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I hated them. They always burnt the offerings. I much prefer this system.” Donghyuck nods sagely and they all know it’s because he loves when Minhyung does things for him. “But, Channie~ That means you can properly court him! That’s so exciting! I demand to be updated.”</p>
<p>Sungchan puts the necklace around his neck and throws a lollipop at Donghyuck’s forehead, smiling sweetly as it hits its mark and sends him whining back onto his pillows. “You’re not my boss. I will update you as i fucking please.” He turns his attention back to the box of offerings and marvels at the small glass rabbit he pulls out of it, holding it delicately in his hands. “Is it..?”</p>
<p>“From Johnny? It is.” Minhyung smiles wide and Sungchan takes a breath before pressing a soft kiss to the little figure’s head.</p>
<p>Down on earth, Johnny turns in his sleep to the gentle sensation of a kiss against his forehead. He smiles to himself and dreams of pink skies and a field of wildflowers. </p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Johnny should have known better than to tell Ten about his dreams because being interrogated while he’s simply trying to do his weekly shopping is not high on his favorite times or the week. He is trying to look at scarves to offer Sungchan and Ten might as well be threatening him.</p>
<p>“Johnny, when was the last time you had a dream you could remember before this?” he hisses, hands on his hips and narrowed. He’d cut an intimidating figure if Johnny didn’t know him to be harmless. “Never, right?”</p>
<p>“Maybe when I was a child? I’ll take this one, please.” he holds out the golden silk scarf and sighs at Ten. “I think they’re messages but I can’t make out what they mean. They’re just beautiful places that I would like to go with…”</p>
<p>“With Sungchan?” Ten whispers as they leave the stall, eyes sparkling with mischief. </p>
<p>Johnny rolls his eyes and pushes Ten off to the side. “With someone I love.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think that those have to be different things, Johnny~” Ten is the most insufferable person Johnny knows.</p>
<p>“Ten, he’s a god.” Johnny sighs and goes to find Jungwoo’s crystal stand. “And I’m...I’m just me. What do <em>I </em> have to offer a <em> god</em>?”</p>
<p>“First of all, I think ‘just you’ is great. You’re a wonderful person, Johnny. Secondly, what more could the god of love want than love? You are devoted, Johnny, I'm sure he has noticed.” Ten sounds so sure and Johnny wishes that he could be as sure as him about everything. But he’s not. He is not enough for the god of love but he will do his very best to be as good to Sungchan as he can as a devotee on earth. “Johnny.”</p>
<p>Johnny ignores him as they reach Jungwoo, offering the boy a smile as he looks at his wares. The specially carved crystals are so unique and Johnny wants all of them. They’re more expensive than the little glass rabbit he’d bought but Johnny is willing to pay whatever he needs in order to make a good impression on the god. “Jungwoo, do you have any bunnies? Weird question.”</p>
<p>“Not weird!” Jungwoo grins and looks down at his wares, plucking up a rose quartz rabbit figurine and holds it up for Johnny’s inspection. “We also have roses~ This one is made of garnet.” </p>
<p>Johnny looks at the carved bloom and knows that he’s about to leave this table with both of them no matter how expensive that may be. “How much?” he hands over the coin and takes the small velvet pouches to tuck them into his basket. Ten buys some of his own crystals and Johnny happily takes the respite from Ten’s interrogation while they both chat Jungwoo up. He’s a sweet kid and Johnny hopes his business does well for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>But then they move on and Ten is back on Johnny like a dog with a bone. “You are worthy of his attention if he chooses to give it to you. He’s a god, remember? He knows more than you~”</p>
<p>Perhaps he does, but Johnny still thinks that maybe, with him, Sungchan is making the wrong decision. He is just Johnny. A humble servant to a god who deserves more than him.</p>
<p>“I suppose. Do you want to go bother Kun?” Johnny knows it is a cheap distraction but he wants to be pulled out of these thoughts and nothing will do that like Ten being disgusting with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Sungchan scratches lightly behind his ear when he’s cornered by Taeyong and knows that either Donghyuck opened his big fat mouth or Johnny has prayed to his father for guidance on the dreams Sungchan has been sending him and now Sungchan is in some sort of trouble.</p>
<p>Not real trouble, really, but Sungchan has been flirting in the most roundabout way that he can manage and it doesn’t quite align to what his fathers’ wishes were for him.</p>
<p>It’s not his fault he’s a coward.</p>
<p>“Darling,” Taeyong starts and Sungchan’s shoulders lift with his nervous smile. “You’re confusing him. Why haven’t you <em>shown </em>yourself? He already knows it’s you!”</p>
<p>Somehow the ‘I’m shy?’ that sits on the very tip of his tongue feels pathetic so he swallows it and makes himself small in his father’s arms. Taeyong is much shorter than him but he holds him as close as he would if Sungchan were still a babe seeking comfort in the strong drumbeat of his heart. “Perhaps I want to build anticipation?”</p>
<p>Taeyong lightly smacks the back of his head and, yes, Sungchan deserves it but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. “You’re nervous,” he says, clear and concise, and Sungchan buries his face into his father’s neck to lose himself in that gentle floral scent. “Darling, has he ever rejected a dream?”</p>
<p>No, he hasn’t.</p>
<p>“And your gifts, they have been getting far more precious.” Taeyong strokes through Sungchan’s hair and he settles down in his arms with a pout firmly in place on his lips. “He might be a human and he might be terribly unsure of his worthiness of your attention but Sungchan, my darling little star, he wants you as much as you want him. Won’t you give him something, too?”</p>
<p>Sungchan wants to whine and complain, even throw a tantrum, but he knows that will only amuse his father and will not get anything done here. They are <em>so </em>close and so far at the same time but Sungchan will finally admit that his father knows more than him in this field. He thinks of the bunnies that bounce around his room and one sweet brown one that always sits in his lap when he lingers at the window and watches Johnny go about his day. “I think...I might let him see me tonight.” </p>
<p>“You might?” Taeyong questions gently and Sungchan exhales into his throat. “Oh, darling… You’re afraid, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Terrified,” Sungchan admits and gets a gentle kiss on his head. “What if seeing me ruins it all?”</p>
<p>Taeyong can’t help but laugh, pushing Sungchan away so he can look his son in the eye. He cups his face in his hands and gives them a gentle squeeze. “Sungchan, I’m not sure if you’re aware, but you are also the god of beauty. That means there is not a man on that little earth who is able to resist you and I certainly do not think that Johnny will be an exception.”</p>
<p>Johnny, gentle and beautiful Johnny, with his heart of gold, will not reject Sungchan. Sungchan knows this. But he also knows from centuries of helping humans with love that this fear that’s bubbling in his chest is because he loves Johnny. Johnny might not love him, yet, and doesn’t need to at all, but Sungchan loves <em>him </em>and that means rejection is a risk that he will have to take.</p>
<p>“I don't either,” Sungchan finally admits, taking a breath and letting his shoulders fall from his ears. “But I have to take the leap, right?” Taeyong nods, hazel eyes soft and warm, and Sungchan allows his father’s courage to seep into his bones. “Okay… Okay. I can do this.”</p>
<p>“Do it before you talk yourself out of it,” Taeyong laughs and pushes Sungchan along the hallway. “Good luck, my starlight!”</p>
<p>Sungchan thinks he’ll need it as he scoops a light brown bunny up into his hands and blows her soft kisses. She is not confused and she knows the purpose she will serve as Sungchan climbs into his bed and holds her carefully in his hands. </p>
<p>His lashes flutter shut and he crafts a familiar dreamscape for Johnny to open his eyes in.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Johnny looks across the meadow and finds himself struck dumb and silent with awe. </p>
<p>Sungchan, for it can be no one other than Sungchan, sits with his back straight and the starburst crown on his head. The rosy sunlight dances over his red-brown hair and he strokes a small brown rabbit where it lays in his lap. His skin shines pearlescent and when his eyes, beautiful and a pinkish-brown, meet Johnny’s, everything pauses.</p>
<p>He has never in his life met anyone quite as beautiful as Sungchan is right at this moment and he is sure that he will never meet anyone quite as beautiful again.</p>
<p>Sungchan smiles at him, head tilted to the side at a charming angle and Johnny sees familiar drop earrings dangling from his ears. The scarf around his waist is familiar too and Johnny’s cheeks warm as he realizes that his offerings leave the altar and go <em>to </em> Sungchan. They’re worn and loved and that means more to Johnny than anything else can. “Are you going to stay there?” he asks and his voice is so soft and so lovely that Johnny cannot help but take a single step towards him. He doesn’t believe that he’s worthy of sharing space with Sungchan but he remembers Ten’s words.</p>
<p>It is not on Johnny to decide if he is worthy of Sungchan. It is up to <em> Sungchan </em>to decide whether or not Johnny is worthy of him and for that to happen, Johnny has to let himself get close. So Johnny takes a breath and wades through the flowers to kneel before Sungchan.</p>
<p>He’s more beautiful up close.</p>
<p>“I...am not sure what to call you,” Johnny says honestly as he puts his weight on his heels and tries his absolute hardest not to stare. It is a difficult urge to resist when the light makes the light pearl sheen on Sungchan’s skin shine pale pink and blue. “You’re a god and I’m just…”</p>
<p>“You,” his voice cuts in gently and sweetly and Johnny lets his mouth click shut, “may call me Sungchan.”</p>
<p>It feels wildly inappropriate and intimate but Johnny smiles all the same. He has been let into a space that he thinks he doesn’t deserve but the god before him has deemed him worthy for. </p>
<p>“Sungchan..” It’s a name that Johnny has said a grand number of times in his life but saying it to the god’s face feels different. Like he shouldn’t have the power to use it. “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been told,” Sungchan says but Johnny sees the ways his shoulders lift up shyly and the tips of his ears burn a pleasant pink. “You are different from any human I have observed, Johnny.”</p>
<p>“Am I?” Johnny doesn’t believe he is different from anyone but he has been proven wrong by Sungchan once already. What’s another time?</p>
<p>Sungchan nods and holds out the little bunny in his hands. She’s a lovely little thing and Johnny takes her in his hands, marveling at the softness of her fur and the very real weight in his hands.</p>
<p>This is not a normal dream.</p>
<p>Johnny sets the rabbit in his lap and strokes lightly at her fur as Sungchan seems to search his mind for the words he wants to say. He takes the god in slowly, eyes roving from the pearled covered, rose gold of his starburst crown to his long neck and down to the silver robes that part just enough to tease at the shape of his collarbones. He is a sight to behold, a <em> wonder</em>, and Johnny still cannot believe that he has been deemed worthy to sit before him and witness such beauty.</p>
<p>“I have never experienced the level of devotion you give me. The gifts you give are unmatched and you...you never pray for yourself. You’ve even prayed for <em> me </em> .” Sungchan lifts his head to meet Johnny’s eyes again and Johnny realizes, as the hue changes to a gentle pink with no brown in sight, that he is in love for the first time in his life. Sungchan’s eyes widened, and oh. Oh, gods. Of <em>course, </em>he would feel such a realization. ”Are you, Johnny? Are you in love with me?”</p>
<p>Johnny holds his gaze with a confidence he didn’t know he had and reaches over to take Sungchan’s hand in his own, thumb brushing over the soft skin before he brings it to his lips and presses a kiss there. “I always have been. I am yours. I have never been anything else.”</p>
<p>Sungchan’s breath catches in his throat and he holds tightly to Johnny’s hand, leaning close to him and pressing a petal soft kiss to his cheek. “But you still believe that you are not worthy of my love in turn.”</p>
<p>“I don't know if I will ever believe that I am,” Johnny admits, his head tilting to lean into Sungchan’s. He breathes him in, relishes in the cloves and rose perfume that rises from his throat, and wonders what will become of him. “But if you give me some time, I believe I can prove it to myself.”</p>
<p>Sungchan’s lips move to the shell of Johnny’s ear and he gently cradles his cheek in his hand. “I will allow you as much time as you need. I have waited this long for you and I am happy to wait again.” his whisper tickles and as Johnny’s eyes fall shut at his god’s open affection, he knows that now that this door between them is open, it will never close.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Johnny wakes up to a twitching nose against his cheek and when his eyes open again, he is face to face with the little bunny that Sungchan had set in his hands. His dream comes back to him in a rush and Johnny lifts her up to look her in his black eyes. She is calm and her little paws hang happily as Johnny brings her down to cuddle into his neck. </p>
<p>He met a god in his dreams. A god whom he loves and who loves him in return. A god that set a token of his main attribute in his arms as a gift that Johnny has woken up to. He turns his eyes up to the ceiling and heaven beyond it and while he still thinks he is not wholly worthy of Sungchan, he blows the god a kiss.</p>
<p>Sungchan catches it and holds it to his heart. </p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>“He’s dedicated to spoiling you.” Taeyong admires the new crystal goblet that Minhyung had delivered, holding it up to the candle light and smiling over at his son. “He reminds me of your father.”</p>
<p>Sungchan, in the meantime, is holding tightly to a large bear plush that Johnny had set beside the altar the day before. It smells like sandalwood and Sungchan wants to absorb every bit of Johnny’s scent into his own skin. “I thought you bullied father into not being a punk?” </p>
<p>Taeyong hums absently, flapping his hand to dismiss the notion. “Semantics! He spoiled me before and after I kicked him into gear. He is buying you <em>very </em>expensive things for a human.” he sounds terribly impressed and Sungchan is glad that Johnny already has his approval.</p>
<p>“He is.” the teddy bear is not one of Johnny’s most expensive gifts but Sungchan also knows that the human had slept with it a week before giving it to Sungchan so it was thoroughly entrenched with his scent and energy and for that, it means more to him than the trinkets Johnny insists on showering him in. Has he prayed to you again?”</p>
<p>Taeyong smiles sweetly at Sungchan but says nothing as he picks through Sungchan’s offering box and that is answer enough for Sungchan. “There has been an uptake in lollipops for you. Any reason for that?”</p>
<p>“I like them,” Sungchan says stubbornly and takes the cherry one that Taeyong holds out to him. “Also I think all of them are from Ten and Jisung.” Taeyong checks and hums the affirmative. </p>
<p>“You are good to them and they to you in turn.” The pride in his father’s voice makes Sungchan smile and give the plush in his arms a pleased squeeze. “They did give you Johnny, after all.”</p>
<p>“<em>Appa</em>, please. Do you not have your own offerings to sort through?”</p>
<p>“I have sorted through them, which is why I am bothering you to sort through yours instead! You tell all of your friends about him but not me.” Taeyong is pouting and Sungchan pouts right back at him.</p>
<p>It is a marvel that Jaehyun can put up with both of them.</p>
<p>“I'm shy and I hardly tell anyone but Minhyung and Donghyuck when he decides to harass me. I want to be able to make you proud––”</p>
<p>“You do,” Taeyong interrupts and Sungchan’s ears burn. “You make me terribly proud and I am happy that you are finally finding your own happiness. I don’t mind that you keep your secrets but if you need help, you can always come to me.”</p>
<p>Sungchan smiles at him and leans over to rest his head on Taeyong’s shoulder as he plays with the bear’s paws. “Courting is so odd with him, you know?”</p>
<p>“I can guess.” Taeyong laughs and presses a kiss to Sungchan’s hair. “But he loves you and you love him. Everything else will fall into place.”</p>
<p>His father <em>does </em>know best when it comes to matters of love… “If you say so, then I believe you. I’m just afraid, I guess. Even though I have no reason to be.”</p>
<p>“What no one tells you about love,” Taeyong says as he pushes Sungchan’s hair out of his face, “is that it is a terrifying and earth shaking thing. It is only fair that the god of love has to go through the same fears as all of those who come to him for help.”</p>
<p>Sungchan thinks that is a terribly unfair sentiment but as always, his father has a point. He thinks of the softness of Johnny’s gaze as he looked upon Sungchan for the first time and all fear slips away from him in a moment.</p>
<p>He has nothing to be afraid of when it comes to Johnny.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>Minhyung, unlike Donghyuck, likes to mind his own business. He picks up his fellow gods’ offerings, helps humans pass through to the afterlife, and occasionally collects gossip but he is very resolute in his determination to mind his own business. Until Sungchan and Johnny. And he doesn’t really mean to pry into their lives, then, either! He just finds Johnny’s devotion terribly admirable and wants to help him understand that despite his thoughts, he <em>is </em>worthy of Sungchan’s love and attention.</p>
<p>He deserves to know that from someone who is not Sungchan, at the very least.</p>
<p>And so Minhyung watches the human move through the marketplace, following at a pace that is not terribly suspicious, basket in the crook of his arm and handsome brow furrowed in concentration. Minhyung has never had to pick fruit out a day in his life but it seems to be a process that requires a lot of Johnny’s attention so he doesn’t bother him as the human picks out what he decides is a perfect peach and carries on through the market.</p>
<p>Sungchan has been watching Johnny through his window for a whole nine moons and Minhyung has no idea what he finds so fascinating about the human’s daily tasks. It’s not until Johnny stops in front of a jewelry stand that Minhyung perks up and comes closer, eyes flicking over all of the assembled wares curiously. </p>
<p>He might buy Jaemin something…</p>
<p>He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Johnny tenses and Minhyung realizes that he has come a little too close and given himself away. He offers the human a sheepish smile and a wave when he turns and Johnny’s eyes widen in surprise. Minhyung knows when he’s recognized––he’s no stranger to Johnny’s altar––but Johnny offers him a smile of his own.</p>
<p>“Can I ask for your help?” Johnny asks and Minhyung steps closer to his side to take in the two necklaces in his hands. “It’s okay if not, but-”</p>
<p>“I’m happy to help!” Minhyung grins and tilts his head. The one in Johnny’s right hand is a simple rose gold chain with a topaz stone pendant and it is lovely but it is something that Taeyong would like far more than Sungchan would. “His dad would like that one,” he says aloud and turns his attention to the other necklace.</p>
<p>It’s beautiful, made of shiny mother of pearl beads and raw aquamarine wrapped in gold wire. The stone would sit pretty and perfect between Sungchan's collarbones and the pearl is his favorite accessory because of how it compliments his skin tone. Minhyung knows that he's going to love it and it will rarely leave the god's throat once it makes its way to him. "This is the one."</p>
<p>Johnny sets the chain back down and holds the pearls in his hand, thumb rubbing over them gently as he considers it. "I'll take both," he tells the vendor, and Minhyung smiles to himself. It's hardly a surprise that Johnny is appealing to Taeyong but then Minhyung remembers the peach he'd picked up earlier in his trip. He's buying gifts for <em>all </em>of them and Minhyung is delighted with the realization. "Would you...happen to know what else they like?"</p>
<p>"All three of them? Sure do! Come on, it'll be a long trip."</p>
<p>Johnny smiles at Minhyung and Minhyung cannot wait for him to join them in the heavens. He'll fit in perfectly, especially if he can tolerate Donghyuck's torment.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>"What's he like?" Jaemin asks when Minhyung joins him in bed that night, navy blue-stained fingers stroking over the new ruby pendant he'd been gifted by Minhyung. He'd freshly brought in the night and Minhyung kisses the magic of it from his fingers before he rests his head on his shoulder. "Is he as kind as Sungchan says?"</p>
<p>"Kinder, I think. He bought them all gifts today, I think he's determined to make a good impression on Sungchan's parents."</p>
<p>"Good idea, considering that Jaehyun is going to be a lot harder on him than Taeyong will be," Jaemin laughs softly and presses a soft kiss to Minhyung's forehead. "Not anyone can just expect to court his son without his approval."</p>
<p>Minhyung hums his agreement and nudges his nose into his lover's neck. They lay together in silence for a moment, Jaemin's fingers stroking lightly up and down Mark's spine as they contemplate this. "I'm really glad that Sungchan is finally going to be happy. He deserves it."</p>
<p>"He does," Minhyung agrees and smiles at the memory of Johnny holding all of his offerings carefully in his hands before holding them out for Minhyung to deliver. "And Johnny deserves it, too. They're going to be sweet together."</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>"Johnny has met <em> two gods</em>, Kun!" Johnny and Kun share a look and watch as Ten raves and paces around Kun's living room. Chenle and Jisung are outside and Johnny really wants to tell Ten to shut up but there's no use. He's found a bone and will complain about it as much as he wants. "Two! He's going to leave us and become a god!"</p>
<p>"I think that's a bit of a logical leap," Kun says carefully, pouring himself and Johnny fresh glasses of wine. They're going to need it if this is how Ten is going to be treating their evening. "Yes, Johnny has met two gods, but you have also met Sungchan and he's not spiriting <em> you </em> up to the heavens."</p>
<p>"Because I'm not in love with him," Ten says and points his pinky at Johnny. "Johnny, in comparison, is very much in love with Sungchan." Kun looks surprised and turns his head to Johnny who simply tips his head back and swallows down half of his wine. "He's <em> told </em> him, haven't you?"</p>
<p>Johnny does not look at Ten and simply lifts his wine glass to judge if he could chug the rest of it and avoid answering this question. "Maybe I have."</p>
<p>Kun is silent for a moment and lowers his wine glass to look at Johnny. "If he asks you to join him in heaven," he says slowly and Johnny feels his world tilting slightly on its axis, "would you say yes?"</p>
<p>Johnny lowers his own glass. "I don't think I would be able to live without him, Kun. I have known a life without him, obviously, but if he wants me to live with him, I don't think I will be able to say 'no'."</p>
<p>Kun looks over at Ten and sighs softly at the shine in his eyes. Ten, understandably, doesn't want to lose his best friend but that desire is warring with his need to see Johnny <em>happy. </em> They'll have to figure it out at some point, but for now, they are going to have to support Johnny in this.</p>
<p>"Will you visit?" Ten's voice is so small and it's breaking Johnny's heart. "If you can, of course..."</p>
<p>"Do you really think that I would just leave you without my love and devotion?" Johnny smiles and opens his arm for Ten to settle into. "I’m sure he'll let me, you know? And then I can tell you all about what heaven is like."</p>
<p>Ten seems to think that this is a fair trade and tucks his face into Johnny's chest. "Godly gossip sounds really fun, actually..."</p>
<p>"It sounds blasphemous," Kun says and is ignored by Johnny and Ten. "But I'm glad that you've finally found someone to love and I am very impressed that the someone in question is a god."</p>
<p>"I don't think Johnny deserves any less." Ten announces and while Johnny disagrees rather firmly with him, Kun agrees and Johnny is left thinking about how hard it's going to be to leave them behind.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>When Johnny next dreams of Sungchan, they are laying together in what Johnny assumes to be the god's favored place and their fingers are only a hair away from each other. They've been laying in companionable silence and Johnny is so comfortable with Sungchan.</p>
<p>The pearl necklace sits as perfectly on Sungchan's throat as Minhyung said it would and Johnny finally links their fingers and revels in the way that Sungchan's face lights up.</p>
<p>“I have a question," Johnny says after a while, turning his head to hold his gaze. His eyes are hazel still, but the pink is seeping back into them and Johnny falls deeper in love with him.</p>
<p>"I might have an answer," Sungchan replies and turns onto his side to look at Johnny properly. "Is it about us? On whatever we...might be?"</p>
<p>"Yes. And...will you want me up there with you?" Johnny curses how unsure his voice sounds as he looks at his god. His eyes are soft and the nerves that seem to make up Johnny's whole body are fading away the longer he looks at him. "In heaven?"</p>
<p>"Only if you want to come with me. If you do, you're welcome to come back and visit your friends, too. I would hate for you to leave them. I know it would be painful to leave all of my friends without knowing if I would be able to see them again and I do not want that for you..." Sungchan's voice is so impossibly soft and Johnny turns on his side, too, reaching a hand up to cradle his cheek.</p>
<p>"Will you meet them?" he asks and when Sungchan nods, Johnny closes the distance between them with a soft kiss. Sungchan melts into his arms and Johnny knows in that moment that he will not be able to leave Sungchan again. His life has always been dedicated to Sungchan but he is, without a doubt, his fully.</p>
<p>Their lips move together slowly and Sungchan rolls onto his back, pulling Johnny on top of him and reveling at Johnny's weight against his body. He'd never been this close to anyone before but as Johnny's plush lips move against his own, Sungchan is very glad that Johnny is the only person he's done this with.</p>
<p>He won't ever want anyone else as much as he wants Johnny.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>"He kissed me." Sungchan doesn't stop to say hi to his friends, simply throws himself down onto his pillows and covers his mouth to marvel at the tingle the kiss left behind. "He <em> kissed </em> me!"</p>
<p>Donghyuck takes a moment to process the senTence before he sits up suddenly and shrieks so loudly that dejun shucks a pillow right at his head. Sungchan won't say that it's not deserved, so he laughs at him. "He kissed you! What was it like?"</p>
<p>"That sounds like a whole lot of none of your business," Jaemin says and gets the same pillow thrown at his face. That, while still funny, is a little less amusing and Sungchan doesn't want a pillow fight when he is telling his friends very important news about his love life. "Don't be mad at me for being <em> right </em>!"</p>
<p>"You're right, but I know Sungchan and Sungchan is going to tell us <em> anyway </em>."</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Donghyuck is right. The information is too much for Sungchan to keep to himself and he has been bursting at the seams with the urge to tell someone. He was tempted to go to Taeyong first, but he wouldn't have left his fathers' rooms without a heavy interrogation and at least his friends will get bored eventually.</p>
<p>"It was nice... It was my first kiss, you know, so I don't have much to compare it to but he was so gentle and I just..." Sungchan moves his hands from his lips and finds himself smiling at the ceiling. "I love him. So much."</p>
<p>Minhyung smiles at Sungchan as the room erupts in a chorus of coos. They're all remarkably in tune and Minhyung admires the four sun gods' ability to do that without fail. "I know you do. I'm really happy for you, Channie~"</p>
<p>"I want more details!" Donghyuck insists and is prepared for all of the pillows thrown at him but whines all the same. If he weren't the god of the sun, Sungchan thinks that he would be the god of unnecessary complaining. "How did he hold you–"</p>
<p>"None of your business," Sungchan answers and reaches up to his bed to pull the teddy bear Johnny had given him down to wrap his arms and legs around it. It still carries the sandalwood scent and Sungchan tucks his face into it to hide his smile. "But closely."</p>
<p>"You got what you wanted," Minhyung interrupts Donghyuck before his mouth even opens fully to complain about the vague answer. "He held him closely~"</p>
<p>"So when's the wedding?" Shotaro teases and when he doesn't get a pillow thrown at him, Donghyuck whines another complaint. He's ignored.</p>
<p>"He's still," Sungchan gestures vaguely and frowns at them all. "The kiss was wonderful but he doesn't believe he's worthy just yet. He said he needs to find one last gift before he can <em> be </em>worthy. Or, worthy enough to his criteria."</p>
<p>Dejun's eyes are wide and shiny and in moments like these, Sungchan thinks the god of the midday sun would be better suited as the god of love and romance. "Channie, he loves you so <em> much</em>."</p>
<p>Yes, yes he does.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>When Minhyung comes down to meet Johnny in the marketplace, Jaemin is at his side. Johnny had implored Minhyung's help for this final gift and since Minhyung isn't the best at romantic gifts, Jaemin was happy to join them both on this little adventure.</p>
<p>"I want it to be perfect," Johnny says softly as he walks beside the two gods and tries to make sense of what his life has become. "It won't be my last gift to him by far, but it's going to be the last gift I give to him..."</p>
<p>"As a human?" Jaemin supplies and positively beams when Johnny gives a slow nod. "Have you thought about giving him a ring?"</p>
<p>Johnny considers that, looking over the table and moving over to the rings on the table. There are so many and they are all so lovely. Johnny wonders which one would suit Sungchan the best. "Would it be too much to give him a ring?"</p>
<p>"No." Minhyung wraps his arm around Jaemin's waist, thumb rubbing lightly over his hip. "I think he'd really like it, actually."</p>
<p>Johnny doesn't know how long they stay at the booth, holding rings up to each other for inspection, but it doesn't matter how long it takes because he's determined to get the best gift possible.</p>
<p>Minhyung doesn't tell him that it doesn't matter how much money Johnny spends on Sungchan or how long Johnny contemplates the ring because Sungchan is going to think it's perfect regardless. He loves Johnny and everything that Johnny gives him. But he doesn't tell him that, he simply smiles as Jaemin holds up a rose gold ring with a carefully crafted rose in the center. "What about this one?"</p>
<p>Johnny takes it carefully, holding it under the sunlight before he smiles and holds it out to the jeweler. "This is the one."</p>
<p>"He's going to love it," Jaemin says softly as it's packed up in a box and handed to Johnny, who holds it carefully in his palm. "He is, I promise."</p>
<p>Johnny nods and turns to Mark, thumb slowly rubbing over the velvet. "I know this is your job, but is it possible for me to bring it to him when I dream tonight?"</p>
<p>Minhyung beams, squeezing Jaemin closer to his side. "That's not hard to allow. I'll nudge him into visiting you tonight."</p>
<p>Jaemin has a knowing smile on his lips and Johnny supposes that Sungchan doesn't need to be nudged.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your help," Johnny says once it's time for them to say their farewells and he blinks quickly as Jaemin wraps his arms around him in a hug.</p>
<p>"It's no problem," he says and pulls away to smile up at Johnny warmly. "I can't wait to see you soon."</p>
<p>Johnny watches them go and bites his lip to minimize his smile. It’s odd to think about the fact there will, probably soon, be a time in his life where he will be able to spend his days side by side with divinity and it will be normal. Jaemin will be more than a god he met while desperately needing help, he will probably become a friend. Johnny thinks that he and Minhyung are, at the very least, friendly and that given time they will become proper friends.</p>
<p>It’s a heady recognition but not as heady as realizing that he will be able to spend more than dreams with Sungchan. They will be able to share their waking moments and that means more to Johnny than anything else.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>“You’re happy,” Sungchan says and Johnny is still doing his best to process the fact that he has a god in his lap with his arms around his neck so he doesn’t answer right away, simply laying his head on Sungchan’s shoulder and kissing his chin. Sungchan smiles at the affection before gently pushing Johnny’s head back to look him in the eye. “Are you going to tell me what is making you so happy?”</p>
<p>“Will you believe me if I tell you that it’s just being with you?” Sungchan hums and gently pushes his fingers through his hair. “It’s true, but I have something to give you.”</p>
<p>Sungchan’s brow furrows and he tilts his head. “Minhyung didn’t bring me anything…”</p>
<p>“That’s because I asked him to let me bring it myself,” Johnny says and pulls the little box from his pocket. Sungchan is not hard to read and the way that his eyes shine and his lower lip wobbles despite the smile that’s splitting his face tells Johnny that he’s made the right decision with this gift. Sungchan’s hands hover slightly as Johnny opens the box for him and the tears, gods, they <em>sparkle</em>, fall from his eyes as he takes it in. </p>
<p>Johnny’s gently wiping the tears away when Sungchan finally finds his words. “Johnny, it’s beautiful…” He doesn’t lift his eyes from it and Johnny thinks about how much he owes Jaemin for picking the perfect ring out.</p>
<p>“It had to be in order for me to bring it to you.” Johnny slips the ring onto Sungchan’s finger and pulls his body close. The metal is cool on his cheek as Sungchan pulls him into a kiss, glittering tears slipping over their cheeks as all space between their bodies disappears. </p>
<p>“Does this mean you’ll come with me?” Sungchan whispers in between kisses, back arching slightly as Johnny’s hands tighten around his waist. He isn’t uncertain about the question and Johnny realizes how far they’ve come in their courting for his voice to be this steady. </p>
<p>“Don’t you think I’ve kept you waiting for terribly long already?” Johnny asks, pressing a long kiss to Sungchan’s lips and sighing softly as Sungchan licks into his mouth shyly. They kiss like that for a moment, learning every crevice of each other before Sungchan pulls back to speak. His lips are kiss swollen and Johnny wants nothing more than to keep kissing him. </p>
<p>He’s kind, Johnny has learned this about him, but he also knows that no one has endless patience and he <em>has </em>been keeping Sungchan waiting for a very long time. “I suppose you have. But I would wait longer if you needed me to.” </p>
<p>Johnny appreciates the thought but he doesn’t need any more time. “I don’t need any more time. I want to be with you and if you will have me, I am happy to go with you.”</p>
<p>A bright smile splits Sungchan’s face and he’s on Johnny in a moment, fingers curling into Johnny’s hair as their lips meet in a final kiss.</p>
<p>༻✧༺</p>
<p>When Johnny wakes from the dream, the mattress beneath him is not his own. It’s softer than anything he has ever felt and his head is not on a pillow. Soft fingers are stroking lightly through his hair and Johnny wants to close his eyes again and succumb back to sleep. </p>
<p>But then the heat underneath his cheek registers and he realizes that his head is in someone’s lap. He rolls onto his back and finds Sungchan face looking down at him with a warm little smile. The room behind Sungchan is a warm pink and makes him glow softly and Johnny’s breath catches in his throat. “Is this a dream?” He asks softly, catching Sungchan’s hand and holding it against his cheek. Sungchan has always had weight and body heat but this feels far more real than before. A familiar twitchy nose pokes against his cheek and Johnny smiles as he sees Cinnamon nestled by his head. There are other bunnies he doesn’t recognize but they are Sungchan’s main animal and he’s not surprised to see them. </p>
<p>Sungchan laughs softly, head tilting just so. His crown is gone and he’d look shockingly human if not for the faint sheen of his skin in the low candlelight. “Why don’t you kiss me and find out?”</p>
<p>Johnny laughs himself, moving to get more comfortable before he pulls Sungchan down into a deep kiss. Kissing Sungchan in reality is far better than any kiss they’ve shared in Johnny’s dreams and when Sungchan crawls atop of him, Johnny knows that even if he had an iron will, he wouldn’t be able to resist him. Sungchan is <em>so </em>warm and so soft under his hands, thighs clenching tight around Johnny’s hips. </p>
<p>He doesn’t move but Sungchan gasps against his lips anyway and Johnny remembers that his god is also the god of lust. Johnny is laid bare under the glow of Sungchan’s pink eyes and he brings his hands, slowly, to the scarf tied around Sungchan’s waist. “May I?” He asks, breathless, as he watches Sungchan’s chest rise and fall quickly. He knows this is uncharted territory but his very purpose is to serve Sungchan and he wants to worship him as he deserves.</p>
<p>“You may,” Sungchan whispers back and closes his eyes as Johnny pulls the scarf free and slips both hands under his robes to map out the pale skin there. His god is flushed prettily but Johnny’s eyes fall to the metal jewel dangling from his belly button.</p>
<p>He wants to kiss it.</p>
<p>They move together carefully so Johnny can sit up, his lips moving slow and sweet over the column of Sungchan’s throat as Sungchan cradles the nape of his neck to keep him close. His robe is falling into the crook of his bent elbows and Johnny makes it his mission to kiss all of the skin bared by the silver silk. Each kiss is accompanied by a whisper of how beautiful Sungchan is, how much Johnny loves him, and it’s not long until Sungchan is trying to roll his hips down into Johnny’s with hiccupy little whines. There is no finesse in the movements and Johnny grips his hips to ease him into a more pleasing rhythm.</p>
<p>Sungchan’s moan falls like honey from his lips, his hands falling limp where they hold onto Johnny as his head rolls on his shoulders. Pleasure looks beautiful on him. Johnny says as much and smiles wide when his god flushes and guides his mouth back to his nipple, whining for him. Johnny closes his lips around the pert bud, tongue flicking sweetly over it as Sungchan nearly sings in pleasure above him, fingers spasming in Johnny’s hair. He is so wonderfully sensitive and Johnny loyally catalogs every sound, every twitch, and buck of his body.</p>
<p>It is easy to stir Sungchan into a frenzy but Johnny does not want this to end with Sungchan trembling in his lap. Sungchan deserves much more than that for his first time. “Please,” he gasps, shoulders up to his ears as Johnny kisses over his sternum. He doesn’t know what he’s begging for, all he knows is that he wants more pleasure, more of Johnny’s hands on his body. And, as his hips rocked down against Johnny’s and loud moans rip from both of their lips, Sungchan wants his cock.</p>
<p>“What can I do for you,” Johnny whispers as he lays Sungchan’s back onto his silken sheets and presses kiss after kiss over his chest and stomach before dragging his tongue over Sungchan’s belly button, flicking the little heart dangling from the metal with the tip of his tongue and smiling as his god giggles breathlessly beneath him. “I am here for <em>you</em>. Whatever you want, I will give you.”</p>
<p>Sungchan’s thighs tighten around Johnny’s hips and he looks slightly overcome before his fingers leave Johnny’s hair to tug at his sleep shirt. “I want you, Johnny. Your lips, your tongue,” he licks his lips and brings one hand between them to cup Johnny’s cock where it’s rapidly hardening in his pants, “your cock. But I also want you <em> naked</em>, I want to <em> feel </em> you.”</p>
<p>It is so easy to forget Sungchan’s rule over lust but if he wants to give in, Johnny is happy to indulge him. </p>
<p>He only pulls away from Sungchan long enough to strip down, tossing his shirt and pants from the bed and trying not to laugh as the rabbits all scurried away from them and off of the bed. Sungchan’s eyes take him in greedily, their pink expanses taking in Johnny’s muscles from helping out in the fields and the delicate floral tattoos that decorate his skin. Johnny can tell the moment Sungchan’s eyes find his cock by the way they widen and his lips parts for his tongue to lick over them slowly. He’s <em>greedy</em>, Johnny can tell that much, but they can do that another time. This is not about Johnny’s pleasure, it’s about Sungchan’s. “Another time,” he whispers as he settles back atop his lover, smiling against Sungchan’s lips as he wraps around Johnny to keep him close. </p>
<p>“Do you promise?” He whispers back, one hand sliding down Johnny’s back as they lay together with only Sungchan’s half-open robe between them. Their lips meet again and Johnny almost forgets the question he is meant to answer as he slips Sungchan’s robe from his hips and nips at his lip as their cocks press together. Sungchan moans loud and low and Johnny lets the sound wash over him.</p>
<p>“I promise. I need oil, my love...” Johnny presses a soft kiss to his cheek and blinks in surprise as Sungchan holds his hand out to summon a little bottle of oil. Deity magic didn’t initially register for him but he realizes, belatedly, that Sungchan does not want his body too far again. When he unstoppers the bottle he catches a whiff of lemon and rose and he wastes no time in slicking his fingers up with it. “I need you to relax…”</p>
<p>“I <em> am </em>relaxed,” Sungchan protests but jerks when Johnny’s fingers curl around his cock and stroke him slowly. He’s wound tightly and he only settles once Johnny leaves love bites over his chest. Even with Sungchan’s heat burning its way across Johnny’s body, it is hard to believe that he is here, sharing his god’s bed and is so close to fucking him, hand stroking rhythmically over his cock until his thighs begin to quake. “N-no, don’t stop…”</p>
<p>Johnny kisses over Sungchan’s frantically beating hard and brings his fingers down to lightly trail over his taint, silencing Sungchan quickly. “Let me know if I hurt you, please…” Sungchan nods a little and his kiss swollen lips part in a soft gasp as Johnny rubs the pad of his finger along his entrance. “Inhale…” When Sungchan obeys, Johnny slowly pushes his finger into him and watches the way Sungchan’s lashes flutter and his head falls back to the mattress.</p>
<p>He is entranced with the way every part of Sungchan’s body responds to the pleasure that Johnny gives him. He moans eagerly at every touch, back arching with every kiss and caress, and Johnny only wants to give him more. Sungchan is a hot vice around his finger and Johnny makes himself comfortable so he can work him open as slowly as he needs. “My love,” Johnny whispers into his chest and gets a shaky mewl in response. “You need to relax for it to feel good…”</p>
<p>“It <em>does </em>feel good,” Sungchan whispers and throws his arm over his face as Johnny starts to move his finger inside of him. “It feels so good, stars…” Johnny will unpack that later, but for now he trusts his love and when his walls give just a little, he slips his second finger in and marvels at the long moan that leaves Sungchan. </p>
<p>“If you’re moaning like that for my fingers,” Johnny whispers, lips moving slow and sweet over Sungchan’s belly, “imagine how good my cock will feel inside of you…”</p>
<p>Sungchan’s head tosses on the bed and as Johnny’s long fingers curl inside of him, his eyes roll back and all residual tension in his body bleeds away to leave him boneless underneath his lover with lips parted in gasping moans of Johnny’s name. He craves Johnny’s cock, wants nothing more at this moment than to be speared open and fucked brainless, but Johnny’s fingers are working magic inside of him and Sungchan is willing to lose himself in the ecstasy of it. He’s begging softly, hardly knowing for what, but Johnny leans up to kiss him and he’s placated for a brief moment. </p>
<p>Then Johnny pushes a third finger into him and Sungchan falls apart beneath him, blunt nails dragging over his shoulders as he screams his name. He paints their stomachs white and Johnny looks down at him with absolute adoration. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers against Sungchan’s cheek and gently massages his prostate until Sungchan reaches down to push out of his wrist. “We can stop–”</p>
<p>“Don’t…” Sungchan moves his hand to curl it around Johnny’s cock. The slide is too dry to be comfortable but Johnny moans into his shoulder, teeth digging into the soft skin as he bucks into his hand. “Please, beloved, please…” </p>
<p>This is his god, his <em>love</em>, and Johnny will not deny him. </p>
<p>So Johnny obeys, lifting Sungchan’s hips up to slip a pillow beneath him before he wraps Sungchan’s legs back around his waist. While he worked, Sungchan gathers oil onto his hands and wraps them both around Johnny’s cock, coating him liberally with it and moaning unabashedly as Johnny kisses up and down his throat. It feels wonderful but he knows that if he lets Sungchan continue with that, he wouldn’t be able to give Sungchan what he wants. He catches Sungchan’s hands in his own and brings them up to his shoulder, taking a slow breath before lining himself up and slowly thrusting into Sungchan.</p>
<p>His world narrows down in a moment, head bowing as he moans into Sungchan’s skin and his lover clutches him close with a keen of his name. Sungchan is trembling but he begs Johnny to keep moving until he is buried to the hilt. It takes Sungchan longer to adjust than he likes, brow furrowed and lips trembling on his gasps before Johnny kisses him and rubs slow circles over his nipples to ease him back down. “My love, are you with me…?” It is taking a monumental effort for Johnny to stay still, to let him adjust, but Sungchan is precious and quaking beneath him. “I can stop, just let me know…”</p>
<p>“No, please,” Sungchan cradles Johnny’s cheek and clenches around his cock, lashes fluttering slightly. “You feel… Stars, you feel like paradise…” He takes a long breath to relax again, and slowly, his trembling begins to die down. When Sungchan nods at him, one hand reaching down to take Johnny’s, Johnny slowly starts to move with him. </p>
<p>The rhythm is perfect, <em> Sungchan </em>is perfect, and Johnny is going to his mind to the pleasure building between them. Time disappears around them and all they can feel, hear, and think about is each other. Sungchan is moaning Johnny’s name like prayers, like <em> Johnny </em>is the god worthy of worship at this moment and not the other way around, and Johnny leaves offerings of love bites at the altar of Sungchan’s body as he spills between them again, Johnny’s hand curling around his cock and thumb teasing lightly over the head before he’s swatted at. Sungchan’s fluttering walls make quick work of Johnny’s stamina and he barely manages to catch himself before he falls on top of Sungchan. Their chests rise and fall in time and when their eyes meet again, Johnny knows that he will never want again.</p>
<p>Sungchan touches him reverently, hands mapping Johnny’s face and shoulders before pulling him down so their chests were flush together. They kiss slowly and Johnny wraps his arms around Sungchan’s back to keep him close. “I love you,” Sungchan whispers into his lips, fingers tracing over the lavender tattooed on Johnny’s shoulder. “I think that I have always loved you…”</p>
<p>“I know that I have always loved you,” Johnny replies. Their noses brush together and Sungchan’s eyes flutter in exhaustion but the pleased smile on his lips tells Johnny all he needs to know about his feelings. “Rest, we can figure everything out later…”</p>
<p>Sungchan hums, eyes opening briefly to take Johnny in one last time before his eyes closed for a nap. They had forever, after all.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung">twitter!!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>